


【授权翻译】TiedUp Like Two Ships 十指紧扣

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, lots of hand-holding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean喜欢手牵手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】TiedUp Like Two Ships 十指紧扣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tied up like two ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590344) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 标题取自One Direction的《Strong》。

Sam知道Dean喜欢做爱的时候牵手。

一开始Sam觉得这很诡异，至少不在他的认知范围内，但他现在已经习惯了。Dean会从正面或身后拥抱他，身体紧贴过来，他那闭合的齿间会发出嘶嘶的声音，Sam则手按在床单上五指张开，等待Dean的手笨拙地滑过自己的手腕，插进指缝间，十指相扣。现在这已经变成了他们的习惯，每当夜深人静、灯火四处渐灭之时的例行节目。但也不是一开始就这样。

在他们第一次做爱的时候，这样的手牵手显得非常突兀。他们都尽最大努力来假装自己不是在干这种事，假装跟他们做爱的是另一个人，另一个跟他们没有血缘关系的人。Sam眼神放空地望进仓库里那片漆黑，Dean的脑袋埋进Sam的颈侧，身体紧贴Sam的正面，把Sam的后背压在钢架上。他们在房间的正中，三只死去的恶魔躺在几尺之外，Sam的腿上划开了一道伤口，血液缓慢的透过牛仔裤渗出，Dean的手挤进他们的下体间，从Sam拉开的裤链伸进去摸索着他的阴茎。他的手指颤抖着，而Sam这辈子从没像现在这么硬过，就连腿上那灼痛的脉搏也好像慢慢融进了背景的幽黑中，只剩下Dean手中他的阴茎的跳动——接着是Dean的阴茎，Dean的裤链也拉开了，他胡乱把他们的阴茎抓在一起，紧紧握在拳头里。他迅速地把他们撸射，一句话也不说，只在Sam的喉咙上喷出震颤的鼻息。而Sam没法忍住不出声，只能如困兽般一直呜咽着哀鸣，合不上嘴。他没有把Dean的名字喊出来，甚至无法直视他，无法接受现在正在发生的事情。他觉得自己仿佛一叶漂荡的扁舟，仿佛那个困在这副皮囊里的人并不是自己，仿佛这并不是发生在自己身上，现在的他只觉得那欢愉既遥远，又孤独。

然后Dean另一只手抓住他的胳膊，把手臂从他的身旁抬起来放到脑后，手腕向后紧按在金属上，他的手继续向上滑，让彼此的手指互相缠绕在一起。他又抓紧一些，手指扣入Sam的指节间，接着Sam无助地握回去。他们就在这种姿势下射了出来，一开始先是Dean，热液射在他紧握着Sam阴茎的那只拳头上。下一秒Sam也跟着出来了，他的脑袋一片空白，只余下雾气般萦绕着的困惑。

他们没有再提起过这事，做完后没有提起，接下来那个星期也没有提起，然后床事就变得越来越频繁了。Sam一直催眠自己说，他们只是把猎魔后或者是经历过濒死体验后过多的肾上腺素发泄出来。他催眠自己说，这跟大战后的晚上一个人在淋浴的时候自慰比起来，只不过多了一步而已。但这完全不同，当Sam膝盖跪地的时候，他努力在想着女孩们究竟是怎样可以做到不呛到自己，而Dean闭上双眼，头转开，手却如同抓着救命稻草般紧紧握住Sam。

在这过程中他们没有说过话。就像约定好了一样，一语不发。这无声的约定在Dean第一次操Sam的时候打破了，旅店里他脸朝下贴着Dean的床，衣服还没脱下，牛仔裤和内裤依然挂在大腿上。

Sam任由Dean把自己推倒在床上，任由他把自己双腿分开，他看着他，只要一想到Dean的眼里看到了什么，Dean想要的是什么，他的五脏六腑就火烧般颤抖着，仿佛马上倾泻而出，或者就这样把自己的魂都震颤出来。Dean迟疑了，他冰冷的手掌紧贴着Sam的大腿曲线，手指从Sam的屁股里慢慢拔出来，把他打开一点点。

“Sammy，”Dean的声音让Sam吓得想跳下床逃跑：那声音比Sam想象中更为低沉的声音里充满了欲望，颤抖着仿佛Dean跟自己一样害怕。 “你有没有——之前有没有做过这事？”

他的指腹按揉着Sam的洞口，温柔地慢慢向里挤，Sam在他的抚摸下颤抖着，神经仿佛被撕裂一般。

“有。”Sam埋在枕头里喘息着。他从未跟Dean提起过这事，更没有告诉过任何人，但他遇见Jess并堕入爱河之前曾经在斯坦福的一个派对中跟一个男生搞上了，他甚至之后只见过那个男生两次就再也没有印象了。“有。我想——”

接着他们之间的空气迅速凝固了下来，Dean沉默着打开他，沾满润滑液的粗指头插进他体内，缓慢而坚定地搅动着，Sam觉得他会这样被插射。他侧着头枕在枕头上，但他的眼睛却是紧闭的；他害怕向后看Dean，这一切都太超现实了，就像下一秒Dean会突然消失，或是他们当中有个人会意识到他们正在做什么，然后把这一切结束掉。他不想结束。Dean还没碰过他的阴茎，但Sam腿间那处已经肿得发疼了，手指抽出来的时候他感到一阵空虚。他的手紧抓着床单，摸索着想找到某种更硬的东西来抓紧。

这一切不仅仅是发泄荷尔蒙，当Dean湿润的龟头撞击着他的屁股时他疯狂地这样想着。与发泄相比差的太远了，这种挥之不去的禁忌——

Sam以为Dean会迅速操完他，草草了事，这样他就能更轻松地假装躺在他身下的不是他的弟弟，但是Dean却动作拖沓，慢得能让Sam仔细品味每一寸灼热，Dean正在Sam的体内挤出专属于自己的空间。就像Dean要把Sam的每一寸气息都操出来，让他喘不过气，把他操得无比敏感，逼他去习惯某种他已经多年没有感受到的东西。当然以前跟现在的感觉完全不同，而在Dean向前挤进他的后背，手掌紧贴着Sam的手背，手指插进Sam张开的指间时，Sam差点要哭出来。

 

Dean开始抽插时，他们抓着彼此的手攀附着，Sam松开一只手来包裹住自己的阴茎，随着Dean每次的插入而撸动。当Sam射出来的时候，他们的手依然没有松开，他紧紧抓住Dean，而Dean咬了Sam的后颈，然后松口，把阴茎一寸寸敲打进他的体内，操得Sam不断发出细微的呻吟。他们依然扣紧对方的手，Dean完事的那一刻，他把叫喊声溺死在Sam汗涔涔的颈背，臀部向前抽搐着，碾磨着Sam的屁股，仿佛他们中间没有那层保险套相隔，每一滴精液都拼命射进Sam的体内。

Dean抽出来的时候Sam缩了一下，于是Dean停了下来，悬在Sam后背上方，软掉的阴茎带着湿气紧贴着Sam的屁股上，还没脱掉的安全套感觉恶心得很。

“Sammy，你没事吧？”他问道。“我没有——”

“我没事，Dean。”听到自己的名字时，Dean颤抖了一下，身体向上抬起离开Sam，手慢慢滑开。

他一句话也不说，离开的时候Sam感觉到整张床铺都在抖动。Sam静静地埋在枕头里喘着气，精疲力竭，连湿毛巾掉在他的后背那一抹寒意也不能让他动一下。

“免得你没弄干净就上床睡觉。”即使在Dean努力摆脱刚刚发生的事情，假装一切都没发生，但他的声音依然比平时的还粗糙，听起来充满性爱的味道。

但他比Dean对这一切更加没有防备，于是他拿起毛巾，尽量把自己擦干净，然后躺回自己的床上睡觉。

第二天早上Dean的举止比平常的更加诡异。他开车把Sam带到一个药店，嘟囔着说要买镇痛药，然后在陈列架间绕了一圈，拿了一大堆不同奇怪的地方的不同伤用的乳液，直到Sam大喊“Dean，我真的没事！”这时Dean仿佛被冒犯了一般气急败坏说着“你说什么，Sam，不是什么都跟你有关的”，然后风一样冲出药店，什么也没有买。他们沉默着又往下开了五公里，然后Dean终于开口：“你确定？”

“是的。”

“好吧。只是再确认一下。”

然后一切到此为止。直到下一次他们呆的那所旅馆里闹鬼的时候，凶灵几乎把Sam的脑袋都削下来，Dean把一个鬼魂依附的放着遗体一部分的小盒子扔进床头柜上的烟灰缸里烧掉，然后把Sam扔在地板上。显然现在他们的“日常模式”中已经新增了一项：还活着的Dean把阴茎插进还活着的Sam的屁股里，并且十指缠绕。

第一个决定正视他们之间一直被否定的性爱的人，是Sam。那时候他躺在床上，承受Dean比初次来得更加的粗暴的抽插，因为Dean已经知道Sam可以承受，Sam喜欢这样。Dean紧握着Sam的手、几乎捏疼他，他把全身重量都沉下去，把Sam狠狠操进床垫里。这是第一次Sam正面朝上，而他哥伏在他身上，如果Dean没有把脸埋进Sam的颈窝里，他们就可以面对面看着彼此。

Dean的阴茎强有力地撞击着，摩擦到Sam的前列腺， Sam的阴茎在他们的下腹间胀大、前液从缝隙中滴落，伴随着Dean臀部向前的节奏，最后一阵粘稠的液体喷出，沿着Sam的胸膛慢慢流下来，把他和Dean黏在一起。一切都恰到好处，即使在Dean抬起他的腿让它们牢牢缠在腰上、拉扯着每一寸肌肉、几乎让他感觉自己要被折成两半的时候，仍然让Sam感觉这一切好得让人脑袋发麻。而他们交叠的手骨则仿佛不断生长，牢牢锁在一起。突然间Sam脑海中只剩下一个念头：他看不到Dean的脸，他们干这事的时候他永远无法看到Dean的脸。

“Dean，”他呼喊着，“Dean，Dean。”

如果他停下来想一想，他会宁愿Dean把自己忽略掉，或者完全停下来。但就像是Dean也忘了自己应该把现在发生的一切完全否定掉一样，他一听到声音就抬起头，但下体完全没有慢下来或者停下来，依然一边冲撞进Sam的体内一边低头凝视着他，眼睛烧得炽热，脸因为兴奋而泛着红色。Sam知道他的哥哥很美，他一直都知道这点，但是在Dean这样看着他的时候，当他们的手紧紧缠绕，当Dean深埋在他体内时，这感觉跟以前的认知完全不同，他的内脏突然下沉，被他哥哥的美丽所震慑。

“求你了，能不能——”Sam粗着气，“亲吻我，你能不能吻我——”

Dean仿佛一直都在等着他的这个请求，等待着允许，他发出一声轻柔而又绝望的叹息，如同一个即将渴死的人终于迎来甘泉。他们的唇碰撞在一起，半张着努力找寻合适的位置，很快的Dean把头调整到一个合适的角度，也许这么做的是Sam，然后在火辣的热雾中一切都契合得完美，Dean的舌头伸进去寻找Sam。一旦开始了，Dean再也停不下来了，他深深吻着Sam久久才放开，然后推开他缓了口气，再继续一下下地啄吻着他的嘴巴，他的脸。

这一次，他们高潮的时候，紧贴在一起的不仅仅是他们的手了，Dean伏在他身上喘着气颤抖着，Sam终于知道在Dean的口中自己的名字尝起来是什么味道的。

第二天早上，Sam在浴室传来的流水声中醒来，感觉到床垫上紧挨着他的地方有个失去热度的印子。这时他才意识到昨天晚上他们在同一张床上睡着了。一般来说他们做完后Dean都会洗个澡然后回到自己床上睡觉，而Sam在早上才洗。Sam静静躺着，盯着天花板上颜色斑驳的图案，思索了一会儿。听到浴室门打开时，他坐了起来迎接Dean的凝视。Dean抬头看到Sam的时候小惊了一下，看了他一会儿，然后迅速转身回去翻着他的行李袋，手指因为死死抓住缠在腰上的浴巾而开始发白。

“赶紧动身吧，Sammy。”Dean强撑着说道，这些日子来每天早上他都这样。

“Dean。”

Dean回过头，然后转过身正对着Sam。也许他在Sam的声音里听出些什么。他的胸膛起伏不定，仿佛刚刚不是洗澡而是跑完马拉松。

“干什么？”

“过来这边。”Sam说道。

Dean乖乖照做，当他靠得够近时，Sam伸出手握住Dean的，然后把他拉过来亲吻他。这个吻短暂而尴尬，Dean毫无防备，紧绷着发出一小声模糊不清的、困惑的叹息。但他没有抵抗。只是满满的困惑。Sam拉开距离低头看着Dean，他不自然地伏在Sam上面喘息着。他松开抓着浴巾的左手，毛巾正要从他的臀上滑落，右手则在Sam的紧握下冒着汗。

“我想做爱，”Sam说着，“这次来真的。可以吗？”

Dean静止了好长一段时间，好像没有听到Sam的话一样，双眼从Sam的嘴唇游移到他的眼睛。不知道为什么，Sam没有紧张。一种刻进骨头里的冷静告诉他，一切都不会有问题。

然后Dean弯腰亲吻他，这次比刚刚的要长一些。

“可以吗？”他问道，声音里藏着一丝笑意，而Sam好久没听过这样的他了。

“可以。”

Sam预料中的争吵根本没有发生。

接着是更多的性爱，足够让Sam习惯了Dean不同寻常的欲望。Sam知道Dean喜欢全程牵着手。

突然，Sam惊讶地意识到也许Dean只是想牵手。仅此而已。不论何时。

当他们开始了这一段……关系的时候，一切都慢起来了。Dean花了好长一段时间才适应过来，终于可以开口说话，他嘟囔着“如果我们变这样了，Sammy，那就只能有你跟我，好吗，不能再跟别的人睡了。”几个星期后，Dean才慢慢习惯坦然地在非做爱场合提及他们的床事：一开始只能在对话中略略带过“你昨天说的可不是这样的”这样的话，然后Dean终于能在查案的时候，一边调查嫌犯一边在Sam耳边嘀咕着一会儿要对他做这样那样的事。Sam还清楚记得Dean第一次当众亲吻他的情形：他试着制止那个主动给他和Dean点饮料的酒保，有人对他有意思。Sam已经对他说了那句话——其中七个字是“对不起，我有伴了”——然后Dean站了起来，胳膊绕过Sam的腰，满满地亲了他一口，接着转过头瞪着那家伙。这大概是Sam的人生中最美好的回忆之一。

这真的已经是最美好了吗？还是他们查案时Dean介绍他们说“我叫Dean，这是我男朋友Sam”的那一刻？那时候Sam差点摔了一跤，Dean若无其事地牵起他的手，而他只能笑着点头，仿佛他们总是光明正大地牵手一样。

“你为什么——”他们走回车上的时候Sam开口问道，他们的手依然没有松开，有节奏地摇摆着。

Dean脸红了。

“你没发现吗？”他大声吼着。“那个证人绝对是个基佬。我想大概跟同为基佬的人聊天会让他自在一些。就这样——就是这样而已。”

接下来那个星期，Sam发现Dean走路的时候比平常挨得更紧，近得他们的手总会摩擦到彼此。就像他试着想把Sam的手抓在手里，但他没有这样做。Sam所能感受到的只有当他们在昏暗的杂货店过道里走过的时候，在路上跟踪嫌疑犯的时候，坐在现场盯梢的时候，Dean的手指偶尔划过他的手背。当他们做爱的时候，Dean紧紧按住Sam的手，仿佛他永远不会放开，他的手掌温柔得让Sam想哭出来，手指摸索过手背，充满保护欲地纠缠在一起。

Sam花了好长一段时间才让他们走到这一步，才能让Dean能这样坦率地跟他在一起。而跟Dean一起走到这一步的好处是Sam明白了他喜欢在做爱的时候手牵手。但是直到他们站在超市的冷冻食品列架间，Sam把手滑进Dean的手掌里，看着他的脸变成羞耻又愉悦的粉红色时，Sam才真正确定Dean喜欢的只是牵手本身而已。

“你可真是巨人族中的小女孩，Sam。”Dean咕哝着，但他没有把手抽出来。他的手掌泛着湿气又让人心安。

“是，”Sam捏了捏Dean的手掌，“你说是就是吧。”

他无比幸福地把这个加进他们的日常中。因为Sam应该也喜欢这样吧。

**Fin.**

 

\------------------------------------

感谢阿离离推这篇这么棒的文给我，还帮我要授权！<3


End file.
